


A Face I Couldn't Forget, Even If I Tried

by retrolily



Category: Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrolily/pseuds/retrolily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her way home from work, Julia Nichols, an ex GCN reporter, gets an offer and she agrees to it before she even realizes just what she has gotten herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. They Call This A Glasgow Grin

**Author's Note:**

> So I just realized I can include pics in the work on here. This makes me happy.

 

**_PROLOGUE  
_ **

_"Hey Julia!" Jack popped out from behind the counter, trying to scare me. "Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked. I rolled my eyes._

_He grabbed me by my waist. "Oh, ha ha - so funny!" I replied, sarcastically. "You're going to make me drop the popcorn, you bozo. Quit joking around."_

_I looked at the TV. "And please tell me we're not watching that .I freaking hate that show."_

_He dived onto the couch. "Well too bad. You don't want to watch what I want to, so we're watching this."_

_I sat down beside him and handed him the bowl of popcorn._ _"We are so horrible. We should be studying right now," I told him._

_I picked up a book from the floor. "The Catcher in the Rye," I read. "When did you go to the library?"_

_"Claire and I went a couple days ago" He replied.." She said she needed a book - some Agatha Christie one. What was it? Oh, it was called, And Then There Were None."_

_"Ooooh, scary. I never heard of it - sounds morbid."_

_"Yeah - but I never read it though." Jack said._

_"Sure, you didn't. You've read everything."_

_'"Almost everything," He corrected._

_I heard the sound of a twisting doorknob. "What was that?" I rose up from the couch. "Jack?" I looked at him, unsure._

_"Shit. You have to go upstairs and hide." He shoved me towards the stairs._

_"I thought you said your dad wouldn't be home at all tonight."_

_"Well he is."_

_"But wait, where do I go?"_

_He grabbed me by the arm and pulled me upstairs into his room. "Stay here. I'm gonna head downstairs." He shoved me into the closet and closed it. I could still see him through the small horizontal slits in the wooden door._

_He pressed his face against it and reached his fingers through the closet and connected them to mine._

_"Julia, I need you to promise me you won't make a sound," he whispered._

_"I won't." I said obediently, though I wondered why it was such a big deal._

_He smiled and started to back away from the closet, before he went to open the door. My heart jumped at the next sound I heard._

_"And just where do you think you're going?" His father had already reached upstairs and was backing him into the room. It seemed like he was about to turn his head in my direction, before he straightened up, turning to face his father._

_His father smacked him across the face. He didn't react. He just calmly replied, "You're drunk dad. Let me take you to your room." He turned to me slightly and nodded. He put his hand on his father's shoulder in an effort to lead him out of the room, but it didn't work._

_"You get your hands off me, boy!" His father snapped, pushing his son backward. I shifted my body by accident, and it made a noise. Shit._

_He looked at his son. "What was that?"_

_"It's nothing, Dad."_

_"Fine - Just clean this place up." He said, simply, but he stopped and eyed the closet, suspiciously. He took a step towards it._

_"Dad." Jack reached out and tried to put his arm on his father to stop him._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He had forgotten he was even heading to the closet. He was more angry about Jack putting his hands on him._

_"Have you lost your damn mind? You get your hand off me, I said!", he shouted. Jack backed away._

_His father took a switchblade out of his pocket and Jack raised his hands in defense. "Wait! I'm sorry."_

_What was happening? I knew things with his dad were bad. He wouldn't actually stab him, I thought.. He told me his dad was sick in the head. Which only got worse when he drank. I just couldn't have guessed the extent._

_He flipped the knife open and charged at him with the it._

_I covered my mouth as tightly as I could. I wanted to scream, but I knew I couldn't expose myself._

_Then, he made a sudden stop and laughed...a disturbing, slightly psychotic laugh._

_He was teasing Jack for how frightened he was. He looked at him and asked, "Why so serious?"_

_I calmed down. OK, maybe he was just joking around. My breathing slowed, but Jack didn't look convinced. That's when his father grabbed him angrily by the collar."Why so serious?!"_

_He pushed him down on the bed and stuck the blade in Jack's mouth. His pleas were muffled as he squirmed against his father's weight. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it would pop out of my chest._

_He has to be kidding, right?_

_"Let's put a smile on that face!"_

_No...Dear God, no, I thought._

_"You see, son...", He said while his son struggled beneath him. "They call this... a Glasgow grin." I closed my eyes and screamed._

_I had kept my hand over my mouth, but I couldn't stifle it all. It didn't matter anyway, Jack's scream must have drowned out mine._

I don't remember how or when his father left. The next part was a blur.I just remember us yelling at each other. I was only trying to help...

* * *

_"Oh my god!" I grabbed a towel from the floor and came towards him. He was scared...and in pain. I could tell he didn't want me to look at his face._

_"Get the hell away from me!", he hissed, through a stifled voice. He held on tightly to his mouth._

_"Please let me help! We have to get you to the hospital."_

_"No! Stay away!", he warned._

_I was scared. Blood was dripping into his hands and onto the floor. Blood freaked me out. To me, blood meant death and whenever I saw it I thought someone was going to die._

_"Please! At least come home with me. We can tell my mom. It's just... you can't stay here with him." I pleaded again as I moved closer._

_He grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me out the door. "Get the hell out!" When he did, I got a closer look at his badly slashed face, I closed my eyes and cried._

_"Stop it." I yelled. I just wanted him to stop trying to scare me off. He pushed me backward._

_After that he ran and quickly ran to the bathroom to look at his face._ _I could only imagine how much pain he was in._ _Was he mad at me? Did he blame me for what happened to him?_

_Anyway, I did what he said. I ran downstairs and headed to the front door. I stopped to look to see where his father had gone. He was no where to be found. The house was empty, so continued out the door. When I got outside, I paused._

_I just couldn't bring myself to go...not until I knew he would be okay. I looked through the open door and up the stairs. No one._

_I sighed and turned around and saw that his dad's car was gone and felt relieved. He would be safe for now._

_A few moments later, he came downstairs to the front door...hood covering his head, duffel bag in one hand. He had a cloth draped over his mouth and was holding it with the other. He just brushed past me._

_"Jack." I said, weakly._

_He didn't say anything to me, but he turned._ _The look in his eyes...the way he glanced at me for a quick second, before he took off down the street._

_It was dark and that night was hazy, but I remember what I saw. And I just knew...that I would never see that same boy, ever again._

_That boy was gone._


	2. The Joker

  

 

  **Denver, Colorado**

 

I was in a parking garage leaving work. I had a long day and was anxious to get home. I wasn't even going to come in today. I was going to let one of my workers fill in for me, while I took a rest day, but for some reason, I changed my mind last minute. I ran my fingers through my honey blond hair and was about to reach into my bag for my phone, when...

"Um excuse me, Miss!"

A young man with short brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a suit starting walking over to me. I slowed down my pace to accommodate whatever this guy was about to say. If he wanted to ask me something he better do it before I reached my car.

"Sorry, but I've been all over this building trying to find you. I'm Hunter Marrow, I work for the GCN."

"Um hey, Hunter. It's nice to meet you." I held out my hand. "Julia Nichols." _Why was someone from GCN looking for me? I hadn't heard that name in a while, nevertheless been there._

"I know." He replied, with a smile. We shook hands and started walking. "So what brings you here?" I asked.

"I've got a job for you."

"Of course... I'm retired, you must now that?"

"That's right, I do. You're a photographer now, but I was hoping you'd make an exception. You still have a lot of good years left."

"Thanks...but I really don't think..."

"Just listen first. How about an on-camera interview with one of Gotham's most notorious criminals? You can't tell me that doesn't sound at all intriguing."

"Oh, a criminal. How lovely." I replied, sarcastically.

"Since you're from Gotham, I thought that maybe you'd want it. Hey, maybe he'll even let you take some pictures of him for your portfolio." He joked.

"Uh, no." I said, without hesitation. "It's just that...I haven't even been in Gotham for a while, but I'm guessing you know that too."

"Doesn't matter. "

"I find it hard to believe that one of Gotham's most notorious criminals would even agree to be interviewed, anyway. And how exactly did you manage that?"

"My boss did," Hunter replied slowly. "..but you don't need to worry about that."

"Well I can't be the only person available. I don't know...maybe someone who actually works for GCN."

"Oh, everyone wants this interview." He stated. Emphasis on everyone.

"Is that so? And you came all the way down here to ask me? Why?" I asked him.

"Hey, it's either you, or the big man, Engel, you know him. I can't stand him by the way. You used to work together didn't you?"

"Yeah, I remember him." I recalled bitterly.

"But hey, if you don't want it..."

"I never said that...I'll consider it."

"Well, how does this sound... Gotham's most notorious criminal being interviewed by one of Gotham's finest reporters."

"Ex-reporter... and since when was I Gotham's finest? I was young and up and coming. I left before most of the crazy shit happened anyway. I never even reported on any of it."

"Fine, you want the truth. You used to work for us but left a while back, way before I even started working there...way before all the crazy stuff happened, like you said."

"Yeah...and?"

"My boss told me he wants someone who isn't biased." He continued. "Lots of people at GCN who aren't from Gotham were up for this job, including me, but when my boss went through some of the archives, he remembered you. He thought you were the best person for the job."

"Collins?" I asked.

"Yeah, him... He said the great thing about you is that you're a natural born Gotham citizen with somewhat of a neutral position."

"I wouldn't exactly call it neutral..." I scoffed.

"Whatever. I guess he thought you couldn't possibly hate this guy as much as the rest of 'em and could be the most professional about the whole thing. He wanted someone who wasn't affected as bad as they were...Of course you won't mention that during the interview but, you get the idea."

"Yeah...I was lucky I never had to live through it," I added quietly.

"Yeah...like that stuff with that guy...what was his name... Bane? Sheesh...Gotham's got some serious psychos... no offence."

"He wasn't from Gotham, actually, so none taken..." I paused. "And just because I left doesn't mean that I wasn't affected. I grew up there. I have friends and family there. I hate Gotham's criminals just as much as everyone else."

"Hey, even better."

I rolled my eyes. "What else did your boss say exactly?"

He decided to confess. "Fine there is no Engel or anyone else, for that matter. I either get you, or it's no deal for us and they give the exclusive to the CNN...our biggest competition. So please don't say no, my boss would kill me."

"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere."

"Okay, but think of all the press we're gonna get?" He shook his hands in the air. "And not the bad kind either. Everyone's going to want to see this interview. " He paused. "You know, you should come back, Julia. Collins told me about you. He said you could have went places."

"I've moved on. I'm not a reporter anymore and I haven't been since ..." I stopped. "For a while."

"He said you were one of the smart ones who decided to get away from it all."

"Yup...that's me. I'm one smart cookie... " I replied sarcastically. "It was 9 years ago by the way."

At the time, I didn't feel smart. I felt empty. I left when I was 26, right after I quit my job. If I could have, I would have left sooner. There were too many painful memories associated with that place. I guess that whole Scarecrow nonsense was my last straw. I didn't want to be around it. I would have left after high school...but I had hope that things would get better. I was wrong.

"I would have done the same if I were you." He told me.

"That's funny... because you decided to move to Gotham." He laughed.

I stopped walking. "Wait a sec. If I did this, this would be my last. I'm absolutely not coming back and I never want to set foot anywhere near Gotham after this."

"I understand. But here's a bonus. It'll be viewed all over the world...Do you know how great this will be for your city? The people of Gotham want answers and you're gonna give it to them."

"They want answers? I thought they wanted justice."

"The guys been locked away for over 5 years and he isn't going anywhere anytime soon, I think that's justice enough."

"Okay...but where? In Arkham?"

"Yeah."

I nodded. "Where is this interview taking place? I have to go there, don't I?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Right... I should have guessed that one."

"Wait..does this mean you'll do it?"

"Uh...I said I would consider it." Somehow being in a room with and interviewing an insane criminal didn't sound that appealing. I didn't even know if I even remembered how to be a reporter.

"Really?!... you still need to consider it?" He asked baffled.

"Yes really."

"Even after this whole speech I did. Come, I can't go back with a "Maybe". I need more than that. It's late and I'm tired and I'll beg if I have to." He got down on his knees.

"Please don't..." I looked around embarrassed. Oh, how I was glad there was hardly anyone around.

"So... is that a yes?" He stood up.

"Fine. If it's for Collins, then yeah I'll do it."

He smiled triumphantly. "Thank God... I'll need to meet you in two weeks to discuss the details. You go over there in about a month. You're only allowed one camera and the guy'll meet you down there I guess...And remember I'm in charge of this whole operation, so any thing happens, you talk to me. No one else."

We exchanged business cards and discussed a few minor details.

"Okay, sounds good." I answered as we continued on.

"Well, I won't take up anymore of you're time and let you get to your car. Have a good night."

"You too." I said, as I stopped because we had finally reached my car. It was pretty chilly and I wanted nothing more than to get inside and drive away.

"Wait.." I stopped and turned back around, after realizing that I had no idea who this mysterious villain was. I got caught up in the whole "Why Me?" part.

"Who am I interviewing exactly?" I asked.

"Right. Shoot, I forgot." He answered.

"Crane? Falcone...?"

"Uh...no." He called out. "Come on! He's my personal favourite...you know...if it's OK to have one...Arkham's sole remaining inmate?" He looked at me confused still. "You really don't know who I'm talking about, do you...he's the big mystery man no one knows anything about. ...leaves a calling card."

I shook my head no. "Sorry, I haven't been keeping up with Insane Asylum Daily."

"Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime," he continued.

Then suddenly, I realized who he must be talking about. _Please, no..._

"...Who?" I asked again. I just needed to hear him say it.

Hunter looked at me with a slight grin as he answered. "Why the Joker, of course."

 


	3. 1997

_ _

_August 18,1997_

_Dear Jack,_

_Last night, I dreamt about you._

_I saw your face for the first time in a year...and it scared me. At least I know I didn't forget it._

_After that night you became like a dark memory. I go back to that night over and over again, like some scary dream. I also go back to the moments just before...The way you smiled, the way you laughed..._

_When you left, no one batted an eye. It was days shy of your graduation, anyway. I would have been there in the crowd clapping for you, even if your dad wasn't._

_People talked and said you left early to get away from your dad, but I know better._

_I used to talk to Claire about you...I talked about maybe one day trying to find you..._

_'You worry too much, he's a smart guy and he's charismatic, you know', she said. 'He'll be fine on his own', she said. 'And someday, everyone's going to know his name.'_

_I couldn't believe how incredibly stupid and hopeful she was. Of course she doesn't know what happened that night...not like I do._

_I asked her if she really thought you were gone for good? If she really thought you would leave without saying goodbye to her? I know the truth, the answer was yes..but I would never tell her that._

_'He left to get away from his dad, so I understand.', she said. 'He didn't have time to.'_

_The more I talked about you, the more she got tired of me.._

_'I don't have time for this , why can't you just get over him...it seems like you knew him way better than I did anyway.' She told me you had left Gotham for good and that I needed to forget about you._

_Gotham was your home and you hated it, just as much as you loved it. You couldn't leave...not really. It was a part of you._

_Those days when we would take the train out of were so happy to be somewhere else...anywhere else, but the truth was, we were could never really say goodbye to Gotham, could we?_

_OK, I really wonder what you're doing right now and since you haven't come to see me yet, you better be making a name for yourself. I don't know why I'm even bothering to write you something you're never going to read._

_I'm sorry, we left things the way we did...without a proper goodbye or anything, but you were hurt, so I understand. I just wanted to help you by the way..._

_If I had known you weren't going to come back, I would have never let you go._

_Dear Jack, if you could have waited another year...we could have left together._

* * *

**PRESENT**

How did this even happen? What are the chances that I would end up being the one asked to interview _him_?

I was going to have to interview that twisted psychotic murderer... him, The Joker...I shuddered just thinking of his name. He would never be the boy I used to know. I adored him...I looked up to him. He was intelligent, charismatic, funny. He was the bravest person I ever...

How could this happen this have happened, I thought...to him?

Once I saw the news about what was going on in Gotham...once I found out what had happened to him... I was shocked...my best friend had turned into a monster.

After that, I hoped to God I never saw him again.

I was embarrassed to even have known him.

I cried over him once, but not anymore.

* * *

The next afternoon, I was on my way to visit an old friend. Katherine who I used to work with at GCN. I needed someone to talk to since my recent revelation.

I rang the doorbell and waited.

"Coming...coming..." The door opened.

"Hello... Jules?!"

"Hey, Kat!"

"Oh my gosh! I haven't seen you in so long. You finally decided to visit...why didn't you call?"

"Uh, I wanted to surprise you."

"Come in, come in. Have a seat." She lead me into her kitchen and I sat around the table.

"Do you want anything...water...tea...wine, perhaps?"

I laughed. "Thanks for the offer, but water's fine."

After passing me a glass, she took a seat across from me. She smiled.

"So...how's life?"

"It's good." For the life of me, I couldn't figure out why she was smiling.

"So...?"

I smiled too. "So...what?"

"You nervous?", she asked. Finally, it dawned on me...she knew.

"So does everyone know?" I laughed.

"Yeah and they're all mad jealous. Collins won't shut up about it..." She sighed. "Is that a yes?"

_You don't know the half of it._

"No...not at all.", I lied. I looked at her again. "Of course I'm freaking nervous. Who wouldn't be?"

"Well, I think you're lucky...I would have killed for that job...No pun intended."

"Really, I don't feel that lucky...I feel..." Who was I kidding? I couldn't tell anyone how I truly felt.

I couldn't tell anyone about how I used to know him... who knows what that would do? Or maybe I could... out him... out him after the inteview as a final "screw you" and let everyone know the man he's become.

I wonder what his reaction would be to seeing me...would he even recognize me. Maybe he would be so far gone that he wouldn't even remember me. It would be a shame.

"There are some questions that I'm dying to ask that psycho, myself...what he put our city through...I don't get how someone can feel no remorse whatsoever when they hurt people?"

"He's a psycho...there is nothing to get."

"I guess you're right. Say, I think Bane would have been really awesome to interview...if he weren't dead. Interview...and then get shot by a firing squad."

"Thanks for the image Kat. Can't wait to take that disturbing thought with me when I go visit my mom later."

"Oh, no problem."

"I'm so curious to hear what that sick sob has to say..."

My eyes became wet.

"Oh my God, Julia! What's wrong!?" She raced to my side, and began rubbing my back.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." I lied, trying to quickly wipe my tears away.

"Don't tell me it's nothing."

"It's just...I really missed this place so much...I really missed you..." I lied again.

"Aw, sweetheart. We missed you too. Cody's just about to get home from school by the way."

"I really want to see him Kat, but it'll have to be another time." I stood up.

"Oh. that's OK."

"Yeah, I'm meeting Hunter like right now."

"It's fine." We walked toward the door.

"You have to promise to tell me if anything crazy happens in Arkham," she told me.

"You'll be the first to know," I assured her.

"Good. You'll call me later, right?"

"Of course."

"When do you go over there?

I groaned. "Tomorrow...night"

"Night!? Why so late?"

"You'd have to ask the people at Arkham that."

"Oh boy." she sighed. "Well then, good luck."

"Thanks." I walked out the door.

"I'll pray for you.", she called out. I looked at her.

"That was a joke, Jules."

I smiled slightly. I couldn't bring myself to laugh...not now. I felt sick.


	4. Call Me Joker

The woman who I assumed was the psychiatrist there, lead Billy and I down the halls. I trailed slowly behind. The dimly lit fluorescent lights flickered. I looked at all the empty rooms as I walked. I thought I heard noises coming from them. Who sets up an interview for 8 o' clock at night anyway? In an insane asylum of all places?

She stopped at the last door at the bottom of the hall. It was empty except for a table and two chairs. "Miss, would you like the blinds open?" she asked.

I smiled. "No it's fine, Miss..." I looked at her name tag. "...Quinzel," I said. I didn't want to be reminded that it was dark outside.

She nodded. "I'll just be down the hall if you need anything," She said as she walked out.

I could have sworn I heard her murmur _, "Have fun."_

I turned to Billy, my cameraman. "You can set up the camera, but I want to be alone with him when he gets here. "

He looked at me funny.

"It might be less intimidating that way," I lied. I felt like I needed to do this on my own.

"For him?" He scoffed. "Whatever, as long as I'm getting paid." He set up the camera. "I'm gonna get a bite to eat because I'd rather not stay in this place any longer than I need to. See you in two hours. Just don't forget to press _record_." I watched him leave. I was alone and waiting to be in a room with a homicidal maniac. I stood patiently waiting, trying to remember why I had said 'Yes' in the first place.

Slowly, _he_ walked in...his hands and feet in chains, with bodyguards in tow. All eyes were on him with every move he made. One of the guards locked those chains to a metal bar in the back. They were just long enough, that if he tried to move forward, he couldn't get very far. The guard shoved him into his seat and took his place outside the door. The other followed.

I took a seat. My eyes drifted to every inch of the empty grey room... the white outlet by the window...the peeling paint on the walls...everywhere but his face.

I flipped through some papers to try to hide my nervousness, but he saw right through me. "Um...so where do we start? My n..."

"Hello, Julia." Any hope I had that somehow he wouldn't remember me, went out the window. Why wouldn't he? I hadn't changed that much. I pretty much stayed the same.

"Surprise seeing you here. I didn't know you were a reporter now."

"Hi..." I said nervously, not quite meeting his gaze. My hands stayed frozen on a piece of paper.

"You aren't scared of me now, are you?"

With only those few words that came out of his mouth, I had sized him up exactly. His words gave off a sense of mockery and double meaning. There was a psychotic arrogance to his voice...a voice I didn't recognize.

"No," I replied, softly. Finally I forced myself to look at his dark eyes...I knew those eyes. I fell in love with those eyes. His face looked older though...aged, but he was only born a year before me. I could see him. I saw Jack and he was right in front of me...but this man wasn't Jack. He was only wearing his face.

"Do you remember me?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"...No, I'm sorry I don't." He seemed hurt for a split second...but no more than that. I knew he didn't believe me.

I tried to force a smile and move on, but it quickly faded.

"So, they don't let you wear makeup in here I see." I said, trying to lighten the mood. But my nervousness got the best of me and my joke fell flat. He just shrugged.

OK. I was moving on. When I spoke, I tried to keep my voice strong. "Here, I have a list of all the questions that my supervisor insists I ask you... but for right now, all I have is one..." I was way more upset than I should have been.

"Go on..." Just before I did, he let his eyes fall in the direction of the camera. The one I brought and the one high against the wall in the corner. "Careful, now," he warned.

I lowered my voice, despite the fact that my camera wasn't on and Arkham's camera probably only captured video like most cameras in the city. So I would just have to try not to get too emotional.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He shifted slightly in his chair, before collecting himself again. He etched closer to me and I flinched slightly.

"Me? What happened to you? How do you know you're not the one who's insane?"

"I tried to help you..." I muttered to him, softly. I looked at the man he had become and couldn't help but grow sad.

I felt like my life was a puzzle and he was the piece that didn't fit. He used to... a long time ago. But now, he didn't belong anywhere and there was nothing I could do.

He ignored me. "What do you say Julia...I know nothing about you, you know nothing about me...How about we catch up and reminisce about the good 'ol days?" He obviously didn't care that I was hurting.

"What do you say I ask Bert over there," he said, gesturing to one of the men behind the door, "to bring us some tea and biscuits..."

"No." I told him, upset again. "Do you think this is a joke?"

"Um...Is that a trick question?" He grinned, tapping his chin.

I wiped my tears, ashamed that I reacted the way I did.

"Uggh!" I yelled. He laughed at my annoyance. I rested my head on the table for a moment before I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"So, Julia...Do you wanna know how I got these scars?" I looked up at him... _was he being serious right now?_

"You really are that psychotic, aren't you? I already know how you got them remember? I was there."

"Were you now? You see...I don't think you were... See these...I got these when I was out late one night..."

"You're so full of shit, _Jack_." I had said his name for the first time in ages and I was surprised at how easy it fell from my lips.

He half smiled when I said his name. "Well, you're no fun, are you? And please...Call me the Joker."

I shuddered at the realization. He didn't even want to be acknowledged as Jack.

What did I expect...he wasn't Jack. I just couldn't believe that somewhere along the way he got so twisted that he actually thought he was...this character. It didn't matter. I would never see Jack again.

"Fine, don't tell me anything. I just need you to answer my questions." I reached behind me and turned the camera on.

He changed the subject quickly. "You remember my father, don't you?"

I sighed before looking at him, "What about him?"

He chuckled to himself. "I took care of him, didn't I?"

"I thought he was killed in a robbery."

"A robbery... huh? Oh right...the stolen wallet and TV...I remember now. He didn't have much in there anyway."

My body tensed. "I don't want to know..."

"It was about a year later when it happened..."

"A year later...", I repeated. I know I shouldn't have been upset at this psycho, but I was. He came back to Gotham a year later. He went home...he was that close and he didn't even try to find me.

I turned off the camera and kept my mouth closed.

"He was passed out on the couch... as usual... but when he opened his eyes...and believe me-he did open them...He saw me hovering over him."

"...and he jumped when he saw my face." He banged his hands on the table when he said the word 'jumped' to scare me. He laughed at my reaction

"And then he said, ' _Christ, Jack, did...did I do that?,'_ and he laughed a little...he tried to hide it, but I could tell he was...terrified."

"He said,' _Geez son...I'm sorry...I didn't know...I don't even remember what happened that night'..._ "

"But you see, he was lying. He knew exactly what he had done..."

"And then his laugh was gone. ' _You stay away from me, you stay the hell away from me_ ,' he threatened."

The grumbling slur of the voice he used, matched his father's so much that it was frightening. It sent chills down my spine.

"He must have known what I came there to do." He chuckled.

"I took out my switchblade and flipped it...the same way he did... that night. I used my other hand to grab him and hold him down. It was different this time...because you see...this time I was stronger... " He studied my face and I tried to keep composed.

"He pleaded with me one last time, _Please, son...,_ he begged...but you see, Julia..."

"I was no longer his son..." He waited to see if I would react, I moved slightly, but showed no sign of emotion. He smiled at my boldness.

"And then I raised my hand and I just looked at him with a smile on my face and said...

"... _Why so serious!?_ "

"Stop!" I called out, as I got up. I knew what he was trying to do.

"But I haven't even got to the exciting part yet!"

"I don't want to hear anymore of your stories, OK, Jack?"

There was a knock on the door and Ms. Quinzel walked in. He leaned back and rolled his eyes.

"Is there a problem here, mam?", she asked, more looking at him, than me.

I eyed her curiously. "No...no problem," I said, embarrassed she had heard me from where she was. She didn't seem convinced. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's fine...she's fine, get out." He waved his hand at the door. She looked at me again, before finally leaving.

"So...where were we?" He leaned forward in his chair, cuffs between his knees.

"Um.." I looked behind at the door, unsure of whether to continue."Tell me what happened when you left. Where did you go?"

"If you want to know something about me, than you have to tell me something about you."

"That's not how it works. I'm the one interviewing you, remember?"

"Something about you, then something about me," he repeated.

I sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything exciting happen lately?"

"Nope. Not that I can think of."

"Really?" He asked, unconvinced.

"Uh..I got engaged, if that's what you mean?"

"Oh, you're engaged...that is exciting."

"Yeah, it is. Now you tell me something, Jack. Where did you go?"

"I said, call me Joker."

I scoffed, but he was still staring at me. Waiting. I couldn't get the word to leave my lips. I felt a huge lump in my throat. "OK...Jo..Joker..." I looked at him. "Happy?...Now answer the damn question."

"Let's see...where did I go? I went here...I went there. I went many places, Julia."

"Is this funny to you? I don't have all night, you know."

"That's too bad because I do," he said with a smile

"You know I was so stupid to think that I could actually do this. I should have cancelled when I found out it was you. This is nothing but a waste of time." I got up and headed for the door.

"Jules...wait!" He stood up and his chains clanked against the metal. He became frustrated.

I abruptly turned around without thinking, when he called me Jules. I felt like I was seventeen for a split second.

"Yeah?", I asked, searching his eyes, with a certain hopefulness. Was the boy I knew still in there somewhere?

Just then, the door swung open and Ms. Quinzel hastily walked in. She was glaring at me.

"Times up."


End file.
